yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 22: Savages
Thunrian: Hiro drove to her home after the night before he was finding it harder to sleep at night without sex with her at this point. He was angry with himself, he never let himself get to this level. But here he is right now... yearning for her taste in his mouth again, to take her into his arms. He wanted to feel her warmth. The world was on the brink of destruction but he was worried about bedding some female. "...Fucking... Demon. " He saind in refernces to her under his breathe as he drove to her home. Getting out of the hover car he'd park it in front of her home, walking to the front door he'd bang on the front door as hard as he could. " BANG BANG BANG! " The sounds of his superhuman arms blasting against the door would have alerted her from any point of her home. "... " He looked back at his car, sighing he wanted to turn away but it was hard. He didn't want to. He wanted to ravish her. He banged on the door again, this time even louder than before. He wore a Tank top which showed his massive form, his muscles riddled in scars from her. He wore jeans with a pair of sneakers. Something she hadn't seen him in before. Casual wore, he was typically always in a suit, but today called for a different level of attire. Guest_Azrinth: She was upstairs laying in her tub relaxing as he showed up, hearing his car pull up. Peaking out the window she grins and sinks back in the tub. His pounding on the door startles her. She presses the button on the wall by the tub and speaks over the speaker. "Hey, Bossman. The door's unlocked come in." Just as she says that the door opens for him to allow him in as she lies back in the tub. "I'm upstairs in the tub. Be out in a moment." Thunrian: Hiro would have walked through her home sighing. " I need... to talk to you about this. We... Need to focus on work. And keep things professional. The sex thing...it.. was ok the first few times. But, there are large things going on that threatens our job and our lively hood. So... maybe we should slow some things down. " He said rubbing his arms. Waiting for her to come down stairs, his arms grippping tightly to his bi-ceps as he waits for her to come down. His eyes staring at her home, and how she had it designed. Guest_Azrinth: "Just come up here. You can't see anything. The bubbles obstruct the view of me. Quit being a pansy and come talk to me. I just got in and I don't feel like getting out right now." She groans as she rolls her eyes, sinking into the tub with about sic inches of bubbles covering the top layer of her bath water, the jets in her tub continously creating more. Her hair is pulled up in a large messy bun on the top of her head. Sensing he hasn't come up yet she yells for him. "I'm still not coming out. Just walk up the stairs and make a left into the large room. There's no door so it's pretty easy to spot me." She sighs and curls up in the tub beneath the bubbles waiting. Thunrian: He sighed, charging up the stairs and staring at her down the hall, his eyes scanned over her within the water, and she had lied he could infact see her. Every twist and turn of her. His eyes slanted, clenching tightly into a fist as he tilted his head up. "... I'm not going to repeat myself after this. I think... we should keep things professional. From here on out. I Drove down here. to tell you that. " He said looking off to the right before he allowed his eyes to travel back over to her own. Locking his eyes down into a stare, a death stare. He wanted to let her know he had been serious, or so it'd appear that he had been serious when in actuality he had other things on his mind that just dropping her like a bad habit. His eyes travled down her naked form and the bubbles that slipped down her form. Noticing that he was getting himself worked up he took a deep breathe. Keeping compsure had been key at this point and he couldnt appear as if she had been effecting him this much. Atleast to the surface. He hadnt encountered a female like this before, and if he could just thrawrt her off long enough. He might have had the capability and strength to pull away from her and say no. Save face for his pride. Guest_Azrinth: "That's not why you're here. You would have called me or called me into your office when I came back to work.." She looks at him and raises a brow, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs to make him feel a little bit better. "Now, tell me why you're really here while I go get dressed." As the water gets colder she just decides to get out, the water running down her body as it drips off her. Her skin glistening under the soft glow of the light in the room. Without grabbing a towel she just walks passed him into her bedroom to her dresser, pulling out clothes. None of her rooms having doors it's a clear view ro her from the front door. Where she never has company it never bothers her. Modesty isn't an option in her house. As she bends over, grabbing her underwear drawer and pulling it out she looks back at him. "Hellhound got your tongue?" She says, grinning mischievously. Thunrian: His heart pounds, watching as she bent herself over. The open invitation... it was there again. Her pussy split just a bit to see the water from her back side slide through her pussy lips dripping onto the floor in a light stream as he took a hard gulp he walked behind her. Undoing his pants as he made his way over to her. ".... I hate you...So much..." He said pulling his pants down, and making his way over to her. Pulling her by her hips he'd hoist her up just high enough as he took a hold of her hips and began his beatings. Her ass had still been a bit red, battered from the previous days beatings. His cock booming its way through her hole angirly. He could do how he wanted here, they were alone. And he could take his anger out on her. He hated her for this, but he loved the pleasure that she could give him. Boom, Boom, boom! The thunderous claps from his cock bashing away at her cunt were brutal if anything. Nonstop he fucked into her, no foreplay. He was to horny to just kiss along her body. She wasnt that kind of girl. He could take his aggression on her, fully. With all of her strength, and due to what she had been she could take it. She could take it, and he realized this. No longer holding back with each thrust of his hips the house shook as he thrusted as hard as he could into her cunt, causing random things on the walls to shift and fall off the hindges as he beat into her cunt. Pulling his tank top off after a while so he'd soon be just as naked as she had been. Guest_Azrinth: She listens to his heart pound and grins knowing he'll be on her in a matter of seconds. Which she was right. Soon enough he was stripping off his pants and behind her. His hands on her hips and her body against his within seconds of being in her room. "You never allow me to get dressed before you pounce on me like a savage beast." Groaning as he thrusts into her. She pushes off of the dresser and turns around quickly, grabbing him by his throat and forcing him to the floor where she pins his arms down above his head. Leaning down over him and bites his ear and whispers to him. "Keep it up and I'll have to take you to the basement." She grins digging her nails into his wrists. "My turn for once." Her body still dripping wet from being fresh out of the bath, she slides down onto him and sinks her teeth into his neck. Her tongue slides over his flesh gripped between her jaws. Her body picking up pace, making her moan softly against his neck. Thunrian: She pulled him over, riding his cock, while he looked up at her with one eye closed, his hand gripping tightly to her hips as her ass slummped down over his cock over and over again. Finally slummping his head back he began to relax while she fucked him for a change. His cock submerging deeply within her cunt ashe forced herself onto his length over and over again. His eyes rolling tot he back of his head before he finally sighed a moanful sigh. bANGING and slanging.gif rideitstickit.gif His cock had been submerged deeply within her hole and he felt her essences flowing off his cock in white streams, he grunted leaning up a bit even though she had attempted to hold him down. He wasnt much of a talker, even now. His eyes had been locked onto her own, and he felt a rush hit him. He had hit one of his Surge modes, and his body began to violently vibrate within her walls. She'd feel a jolt hit her as the vibrating frequency would have been more intense than any feeble vibrator that had ever co-existed. He looked up at her, her full breast bouncing up and down on his cocks length, its fat girth stretching her pussy outwards as it continued to vibrate within her walls. Causing a flood to spew with inhuman porportions from her cunt. He'd break her hold of him, making her turn around do her ass had been facing him and she could still ride his cock with ease. His vibrating cock would have caused an un-natural level of hormones fulsh through her body. For every strike, she'd feel as if it had been 10 strikes beating against her g spot. His hands forcing her up and down on his cock continously! Guest_Azrinth: She rides him non-stop her hips moving faster, struggling to keep her grip around his wrists. Eventually she lets go, allowing him to grab her hips only to be turned around. She places her hands on the floor and bites her lip supressing her moans as she continues, her hips bouncing on him. Then he begins shaking rapidly beneath her. Like he was electricuted almost. The vibrations of his body causing her to claw at her floor, her eyes growing wide as she moans loudly. Completely unexpected and new. 'I could get used to that...' she thinks to herself as she quickens her pace, her hips rolling in a circular motion to add to the sensation. Groaning she leans foward like she's trying to crawl away. Looking over her shoulder she looks at him, giving him the most pleasured look she could ever give someone as she bites her lip. Her body tenses up and squeezes around him as she continues, on the verge of climaxing for him. Shaking from the vibrations and the overload of adreniline and lust rushing through her body. Thunrian: Turning her over in a doggie styled postion he'd tilt his head back as he began to bash his length into her relenteslly. His cock vibrating within her hole so he'd fuck her drunk. " Fuck... Ungh! " He'd plow her so hard that her cunt had created a litteraly stream across the room as the puddle beneathe them had over flown and drizzled down under the door. His right hand latched into her hair as he continued the sledging fuck fest. He had taken no mercy on her, fucking her as hard as he had ever done. His cock bashed into her walls over and over again, by now he had broken it down and it had been a custom fit for his cock. He took no mercy on her, and made sure she felt every bit of his cock. His length beating her cervix due to all 10 in a half inches ransacking her inhuman pussy. She could take it though, this he knew. Thus why he had chose her to do this to. She hadn't been human either, someone that he could truly take his rage out on! Harder, and harder! The wet sounds of there bodies colliding throguhout the room created a light pattering echo that sounded like murder with her moaning in the back ground. Splat, splat! Her pussy jucies splashed against his naked body in wet waves that splashed onto the floor from each thrust of his powerful hips. He wanted to make sure she felt every bit of it. His right hands middle finger broke through her asshole a bit, teasing her as he fingered her ass, and fucked her cunt at the same time to push her to her climax even more at this point. His eyes both closed right about now as he went into autodrive. His length going faster, and faster, vibrating even harder now! Turning her back over, he'd pull both of her legs up as he began to plow her guts in like a mindless animal. Fucking her as hard as his body would allow him to. His eyes dead set on her own throughout it all. destroy itwe4r5t.gif Guest_Azrinth: As he continuously moves her around, her body almost limp like a ragdoll, she moans louder curling her toes as he continues. Although it was supposed to be her turn to take over, if he feels like doing the work she allows him to with no complaints... And even if she did she don't see why anyone would even want to complain about getting out of free labor. She grins and closes her eyes as he continues. Only to feel something trigger her to want to kill him in a matter of seconds as he has her bent over. Growling she quickly removes his finger from her ass and is back ontop of him within seconds slamming him back to the floor by his throat. Of course not too happy with the situation it makes her a bit stronger this time. Glaring at him she leans down close to his face looking him eye to eye and speaks, her eyes a dark crimson red color. "First and only warning... Stay away from my ass." Pulling him back up by his throat she kisses him like nothing happened her eyes going back to their dark blue hue, dragging her claws down deep into his chest, shredding his flesh and muscle. Pulling away from the kiss she stands and grins, grabbing his wrist to drag him down to her basement, kissing all over him along the way. As she guides him through the basement door he'd see multiple jail-cells lining the walls all the way around. She leads him down a large set of stairs where there would be even more lining the walls. Large black pillars towards the center holding up the weight of the ceiling. Pulling him along she guides him to a large black room with every BDSM thing he could think of. In the left corner being a large round black and grey bed. On the right side closest to the door would be what she calls "The Torture System." A bean bag chair just for the hell of it by the left hand side by the door and a little black square padded block that can be used for virtually everything. "There's even more than this, but I'll let you pick what you want to explore," she says as she pulls him in closing the door behind him, then turning around and pressing against him, kissing on his neck. Thunrian: He cocked a brow, he had never done this form of sex before. It was a new ball game to him. His body already getting there new set of scars he tilted his head up. Grumbling under his breathe as he crossed his arms looking around her sex chamber. " I'm... not even familiar with half of this stuff. " He said pacing about untill he made his way over to some chains that had been made specifically for the bed. Appearing to ankels and wrist chains judging by there sizes. "...How about this one? " He said pointing to it before squatting down near it. " I mean...try everything atleast once right..." He said looking over it, his cock still throbbing up and down as he waited for her to get onto the bed so he could chain her up. Guest_Azrinth: She laughs and gives him the oddest look. "You'll really like this method then. Since you already like to be in control and torture me as it is." Grinning she kisses him, standing on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck. As he points out the bed and chains she thinks for a minute. "Okay...We could have some fun with this." She lies down on the bed, face down like supposed to and allows him to chain her up. Thunrian: After chaining her up, he made his way behind her. Gripping tightly to her waist as he began to fuck her as hard as he had ever done from the doggie styled postion. His cock thrashing, beating and busting her cunt as hard as he could. The chains rattling intesenly in a loud chanting shake throughout the room the more he sledgehammered his cock into her womb. Harder, and harder, deeper and deepler! It started off steady. The chains rattling lightly so all could hear if there had been anyone else within the room besides the two of them. Longstrokin.gif His length throbbing within her cunt viciously. His Fat cock Was so large that'd it'd buldge out of her cunt, his right hand pressing her head down into the pillow as he fucked her like a slut, relentlessly! ' This is... wonderful... sex like this is... life! it's better than anything...!' He said shouting at the top of his lungs within his mind, proclaming his excitment amongst himself. "UNGGHH... AHHHH!!!" He said shouting like some savage animal! Wetbeating.gif He began to fuck her even faster. His length bashing faster faster faster! Her cunt exploded with a stream of cum the more he beat into her. Fucking her like a mad man, a pyschopath. " HA..HAHAHA! THIS IS... THE BEST FEELING... IVE HAD IN MY LIFE..." He said losing himself within her cunt as he plowed into her like a mad man. He held nothing back fucking her as hard as his body would allow him to and then some! slashbeating.gif Her cunt had been plastered with goo from her cunt that soaked them both from the burtal fuckings he had given her. Slamming his hand over her ass cheeks over and over again untill her right cheek had been blistering red. Tugging back on her hair with his left hand while he continued to have his way with her. Guest_Azrinth: Grinning as he mounts her, he instantly begins to take joy in her amazing way of sex. Not even starting off slow she can tell he's loving every bit of having complete control over her as he has her chained up and enslaved beneath him. Between pants she attempts to speak as he rapidly brutalizes her with his cock. "I told you... You'd love it!" She groans pulling on her chains and biting into her pillow as she rocks back on his cock with every thrust. The rattling of her chains as he continuously fucks her giving her a thrill. Her body drips with every thrust, her fluids just pouring out of her, soaking his cock more and more. His name rolls over her tongue as she begs him to fuck her harder, wanting him to take on the challenge of disabling her waist down for the rest of the night. Her teeth shred into the pillow beneath her as her lust for him increases. Thunrian: Drilling his way into her cunt he'd feel it. The rush was coming and he was getting ready to unload right into her cunt. It lasted for hours on end, his cock fucking her in that same postion and despite it all he couldnt get enough of her. He gone mad with lust. It was getting unbareable at this point as he felt the cum reach its breaking point." Agghhhh! Fuck...Im gonna cum...Im gonna cum! " He said shouting at the top of his lungs, his eyes continously running to the back of his eyes. Panting he'd clench tightly to her brurised ass cheeks fucking her even faster as his body began to move in a blurr as he pounded into her like a jackhammer! Untill... " IM CUMMING...AHHHH!! IM CUMMING... UGH! "He'd spew his load, dumping it deeply within the depths of her warm fuck hole. Dumping 4 thick creamy loads inside of her before he finally pulled out of her and let the cum spew out from her hole in flood streams. Spewing out of her thick slow gushes. gusher.gif Guest_Azrinth: Her teeth tear her pillow apart as he continues, her wrists and ankles bleeding from pulling on the chains so much. Now, with every thrust she moans loudly into the pillow until he cums inside of her. Her body filling to the rim as he floods her with his hot, thick cum. Her body shakes, unable to handle it as it flows out of her as soon as he pulls out. Collapsing, she lies there on her stomach panting as she suddenly orgasms, making everything twenty times worse... yet better. Her body sensitive to touch as she continuously shakes like a wet chihuahua, her breath staggered as she gasps, keeping herself from moaning. Barely raising her head she looks back at him. "Please... unchain me..." Thunrian: " Hm.." Hiro made his way over, breaking there shackles with his right hand snapping the chains to free her and letting her loose. "... Well then. " He said crossing his arms looking down at her. " So... I'll... see you around. At the work place Solider. " He said walking up the stairs, looking back at her clenching his fist tightly as he looked at her with an emtionless stare. "...Dont...call me. Unless you need me. " He said walking through, going up the stairs naked. Guest_Azrinth: She lies there for a moment before noticing him leaving. Getting up she runs after him and jumps on him playfully, biting at his neck and nipping his ear. "You can't leave that easily." She grins rubbing her hands over his chest and whispering in his ear. "I know you want more..." Giving a mischievous grin she laughs, running her leg along his side. "Lets say you come back tomorrow and you can try out more of my basement equipment? You seemed like you're a natural at the tortue methods. Next time you can take even more anger out on me. Leave some more bruises... marks that won't leave. Just to show you were here," she says as she traces her fingers of the scars she left on his chest. ThunrianThunrian : He looked over her , over his shoulder. His eyes shooting over to her with a light scowl as he crossed his arms. " I'll let you know. Unlike you, i dont have a week off. " He said pulling her down onto the floor from his back. " I'll keep you updated, If I change my mind. " He said looking back at her as he made his way up the stairs. His eyes dead set focused on her before finally turning his back on her and going up the stairs. Guest_Azrinth: She whines and gets back up following him out and escorting him to his clothing in her bedroom. "You're the boss. You can give yourself a week off. Or even a few days." Brushing passed him she goes to grab his clothing for him and then turns to hand it to him, sitting on her bed and scooting back to lie down, spread eagle across it as she watches him dress, admiring his masculine features. Thunrian: He pulled his top back on, fixing his top and pulling his pants up and fixing his shoes. Looking over at his second in command he'd place his hands into his pockets as he eyed her. " Not when were on the brink of war with godly entites that are threatning everything we live for, and we care for. I have to be ready to fight, at all times. I dont have much time to waste. Besides the time that i do spend with you. I'll see you later. " He said crossing his arms and eying her from across the room, eying her spread her out wide. Making his way over to the front door after going down the stairs where he'd get into his car, cranking it up. And driving off to his home alone. Category:Ark 19 Category:Sex